second_life_marveldc_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
The Hellfire Club (Marvel)
The Hellfire Club, was a rogue Roleplay group in Second Life that has no ties to the Hellfire Club (Marvel RP) group that is in the Aftermath II Sim or any of the other Marvel comics Sims. This group used to take place 13 years after 3999 AD when the Superhero Cable went back in time to destroy Apocalypse, this was done to avoid clashing with the other Hellfire groups already on second life as well as to give more freedom to the members in this group who are all fans of Science Fiction and already Star Wars Roleplayers. Due to too many issues with trying to build a space station and sci-fi earth, the group decided to make the roleplays take place in 2012 and be the hellfire club's Miami, Florida branch. Group Description We are a Roleplay group based off the Hellfire Club from marvel comics, that fights the X-men. We are from 2012 AD and Miami Florida. Our main goal is world domination, and the extermination of the human race as well as the rise of mutant kind everywhere. We plot and scheme inside our inner circle hidden within the club, which is masked as a luxury club for the eliete who in return fund our club after showing them a good time. Group History In 2006 AD A young ambitious 19 year old named Lucy Graves joined the Hellfire Club as black Knight, after being recruited by an ageless mutant Sebastian Shaw, we all know him as the Hellfire Club's Black King. And in 2008 a man named Kyle Ryker was also recruited and held the rank of White Bishop. And by 2011 AD, peace talks between humans and mutants broke out and each party began to no longer hate and fear each other. The Hellfire club abandoned its ways for world domination and the extermination of the human race. Lucy and Kyle did not accept humans and mutants living side by side in peace and was disgusted when Sebastian Shaw began letting humans join the inner circle. Lucy implanted a mole Kyle Ryker to become her spy and in 2011 Lucy and Kyle took down the Hellfire Club and killed all its leaders including Sebastian Shaw. Lucy, Kyle and a few friends used a time travel device and traveled future, to avoid getting caught and arrived in the year 4012 AD. The Club was reorganized with new leaders appointed to the eighth Hellfire club/ Inner Circle and it moved to a Space Station, Kyle Ryker had built, after the death of Kyle and the apparent failure of SS Hellfire II the club was relocated the Earth and built on the ruins of the New York Hellfire Club mansion, still remaining in 4012 AD, a few months later the group returned to 2012 AD where they moved their headquarters to Miami, Florida. The former Black and White courts were again reorganized and Red replaced the White Court. Members Lucy Graves (Red Queen/ Lord Imperial) Alex Reagen (Black King - Replaced Kyle Ryker) Sirin/ Jynx (Black Queen - Replaced Lucy Graves) Lucius Vyper (Red King - Replaced Magneto)) Alphonse Verrazzano (Red Bishop) Sheylira Sabetha (Black Bishop - Replaced Sirin) Lucian Ravinelli (Red Rook) Tanya (White Queen - Moved to the London Branch) Former Members Kyle Ryker, (Black King - Replaced by Alex Raegen) Zara Ryker, died in 4012 (Black Warrior Princess) Location & Courts The Hellfire Club only uses the standard Red & Black Courts and our branch is in 2012 AD located in Miami Florida, due to numerous failures with the space stations in 4012 AD. Black Court Red Court White Court (formerly) Category:The Hellfire Club (Marvel) Category:The Hellfire Club Category:The Hellfire Club Roleplay Community Category:Second Life Category:Roleplay Group